


Five times Obi-wan had his heart broken(out of Canon)

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, One Night Stands, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No he wasn't mad... Just painfully aware that he really just a plaything...
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Bail Organa, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Quinlan Vos
Comments: 31
Kudos: 231





	1. Chapter 1

#  Chapter 1 To Drown

* * *

_ No, he wasn’t mad… _

He watched as Anakin slowly pulled Padme into another chaste kiss behind the marble column. 

Obi-wan’s hand gripped the chain of the necklace he hid from everyone. The chain Anakin had given him for his birthday. 

His eyes stared while his mind raced. Anakin voice in his ears once again. The “I love you’s” every “I’ll never hurt you” and the “I’ll never let you go’s”. 

A sharp familiar pain plagued Obi-wan’s chest once more. 

He hadn’t noticed the chain he ripped from his neck. Tiny silver pieces flew as it broke. His hand clasping tightly around the small pendant it held. 

Obi-wan blinked away hot tears that burned his eyes.  Memories flooded his mind.

Hands, flesh and not trailing his body. Soft calm, but vacant of all feelings. Markings covered the thighs his hands caressed, dark, red, and bruised hickeys. A thin layer a sweat made them shine in the low light of their quarters. Chaste kisses accompanied by exasperated gasps made chills run down his nerve endings, The smell of sex thick and heavy in air from their home coming. 

It felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest as the tears came fast and hot. His hand squeezed around the circular pendant almost hard enough to bend it. Just like Anakin bent his truth and love for him.

Explosions surrounded them with endless contempt. A shinie huddled up to his vod wondering if this was the end for them. Red accommodated their white armor. Probably from holding a dying brother. it was depressing really, this campagne, the death and destruction of this beautiful world. It made him want to do nothing but hold his lover again. Cody said something, something about SKywalker coming in with reinforcements, but he couldn't care less. A sharp pain in his chest only reminded him of his humanity, the only thing coming from the numbness that was occupying his body and mind. 

Just a little farther' Just keep fighting' Just get to him' Just push'

A hazy mind in a battle was never a good thing, it got people killed. People you love, people your never supposed to lose, people that make you, you. The fog in his mind grew thicker with every slice into yet another droid. Running on fumes and weak legs he could vaguely here his commander shouting orders to his men. Blood pumped in his ears with the battle growing closer and closer to a pitiful end. He's not himself, everyone could see. Even Anakin who said he'd be at his side always. 

_ Liar. Lair. Lair. Lair _

He bit his lip to keep from making any noticeable noise. 

A long night of negotiations resulted in his grand padawan passing out in his embrace. Soft breath and even softer hands tried to hang onto the back of his neck as he carried her. Anakin walked alongside them with a smile on his lips. Warm and sweet like honey. 

"What's that smile for?" 

Anakin laughed quietly only smiling more. 

"Oh nothing just wondering how kids always fall asleep on you."

A hardy chuckle left his lips with Anakin's response. 

"I had a lot of practice with a certain Padawan of mine."

"Oh? and who might that be Master?" 

He stopped and just looked at him. His longer chestnut hair fell just above his shoulders in a wavy lazy position. Blue eyes watched him with a loving expression adorning his handsome features. 

"Oh, Anakin." 

His soft laugh made the taller man step closer, only inches away he could feel his heat. Then he spoke, eyes darkening with a promising intent of lust. 

"How many times do I have to say it. You look ravishing tonight my Love."

_ LIAR. LIAR. LIAR. LIAR! _

Anger boiled in the pit of his stomach while he dwelled and drowned in the endless ocean of white lies and broken promises. He couldn’t breath. The oxygen wasn’t there, only panic. As he became painfully aware of what he had done. 

_ Painfully aware that he really was just a play thing. _

The door to the lift had shut leaving Obi-wan to pull his hood up. 

Opening his hand he looked over the ring laying in the palm of his hand. It’s soft golden color contrasted beautifully against his pale skin.

A symbol of forever that only dragged him down deeper into the endless ocean of lies. 

The farther down the more numb he became.

A suicidal promise. 

Cody and the others turned to the twang of metal against metal as the ring hit the floor. As quick as it was dropped it was nudged into the vent by the owners boot. 

No one said anything, but they all knew… the truth. 

He turned swiftly. His long cloak catching the air and flaring as he left to be alone. 

_ To drown _ … 


	2. One Night Stands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Force he hated One night stands...

Chapter 2 One Night Stands

* * *

To be loved is one thing,

To be used is  another. 

The room was dark, the only light coming from the small sliver in the binds where the moon shone through. 

The air was humid from the heat of their breaths. Their lips constantly tasting of each other. 

His mind was thrown back to the same words over and over again with each harsh movement of his commander's hips. He was different. 

Slurs of Mando’a left his lips like he was talking dirty to him, maybe he was. He was to high on ecstasy to care. 

Cody ran his hand flush against his general’s hips. Bruises already starting to appear from where he was holding down. 

“ _Cody~_ ”

He gasped as his mind grew hazy, he was no longer holding his sounds back. Though Cody wasn’t either. 

Leaning forward, Cody brings Obi-wan’s leg up. Pleasure shock waved through his body pulling him closer. 

Cody was close, by the way his movements grew erratic and sloppy. 

It was hot, but yet so cold. His eyes looked into Cody’s just before everything came undone. 

“ _I love you Cody~_ ”

Cody roughly pulled him into a tight embrace. White hot pleasure coursed through both of them almost in unison they came undone together.

They were a mess, covered in each other. Cody soon rolled over into the post next to the Jedi. His expression was foggy but warm as he looked at Obi-wan. 

He just chuckled watching Cody. 

“Are you going to hold me or stare at me all night love?”

Cody eased forward pulling the Jedi into his arms until their bodies were flesh against each other. Something Obi-wan missed about sex, was being held.

Their breaths soon evened out the exhaustion setting in. Sleep was a welcome darkness as his body grew heavy and warm. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad thing, loving him. 

Waking up the next morning he expected Cody to be there. Holding him like last night. 

The bed felt so damn cold. 

He looked around unsure of where his partner had gone. 

When he saw the note, he honestly expected a beautifully written message but got the complete opposite. 

_ ‘Obi-wan, Last night was amazing, thank you. But what I said about you being “my Jedi” I didn’t mean it. I don’t love you in that way. I wish it was the other way around I do but this is for the best. -Cody’ _

He sat there staring reading it over and over again trying his hardest not to break. 

But inevitably you will break. **_And you will break hard._**

He was in pain again, his hand clung to his chest desperate searching for that numbness. 

Again the air was thin and hard to breath as the tears burned his eyes with viscous intent. 

All he ever wanted was to be loved.

All he wanted was to love.

Force he hated one night stands...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God i'm depressing, and bad at writing smut. ugh it's late g'night


	3. Chapter 3 Heartbreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another lie form a heartbreaker...

Chapter 3 Heartbreaker

* * *

He sat there in the library researching for his next champagne. 

It had been a long one last week with the tension between Cody and him. 

He hadn’t noticed the chair beside him move until Quinlan Vos was smiling like a school girl in his peripheral vision.

“Hey there Obi! Long time no see aye?”

“Hello Quinlan.”

Obi-wan, though he wouldn’t show it, was glad Quinlan had come to say hello. 

“Oh come on Obi, I know you're glad to see my sexy face.”

He stopped reading and turned to look at Quinlan. He wasn’t lying, he did have a very handsome face. 

“In your dreams lover boy.”

Obi-wan laughed.

Quinlan pouted. 

“Oh come on admit it you think I’m hot.”

“I can admit that you're a lady killer, but you haven’t wowed me yet. So try harder next time Quiny. Buh bye now.”

Obi-wan stood patting Quinlan’s head like a child and walked off towards his quarters. 

* * *

The next day was the same, researching in the library, Quinlan looking him up and down like a cheerleader, and ultimately failing at some awful pick up lines.

He just ignored him while he tried to figure out the best course of action for the next- oh.

His attention was snapped towards Quinlan. His signature smirk adorning his lips again as his hand moved up Obi-wan’s thigh. 

Heat found its way to his face. Red hot and familiar. 

But he thought about how Anakin used to do the same thing, or how Cody had flirted with him whilst being slightly drunk. 

“Obi-wan?”

He looks up from the table he had been staring at for the past few minutes now. He was quiet. 

“Are you okay?”

He didn’t know if he was okay or not actually. 

“I-I don’t know. I feel so lost right now. It’s not that I don’t like you, it’s just I’ve had my heart broken so many times I don’t think I could handle it again.”

“I’d never hurt you Obi, you know that first hand.”

He sighs and smiles softly at Quinlan. 

“Obi-wan, come on I will treat you the way you deserve. Because you deserve a lot of things.”

He was tempted, but the pain in his chest only grew. He tried to think but only Anakin’s words came to mind. 

“Come on Master I know you want to as much as I do. Just one little kiss? Please?”

Shaking his head he hadn't noticed the tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Quinlan reached for his hand trying to comfort him. 

“I don’t want to lose someone else Quinlan!” He looked down letting the tears come.

“I don’t want to lose you like them.” he whispered. 

Quinlan pulled Obi-wan into his arms trying his hardest to consol the heart broken man. 

“Hey come on now, they didn’t deserve you. They left you because they were selfish. Please Obi don’t cry, you're such an amazing person.”

He gripped onto Quinlan’s shirt trying his hardest not to make a mess of tears on it. 

“Let’s get you back to your place, I’ll make you some tea to feel better. How does that sound?”

He nodded against Vos’ chest wondering how he always smelled like cinnamon and ozone at the same time.

* * *

How he had gotten to his quarters slipped his mind. 

The room smelled like the good Alderaani stuff he kept.

Quinlan sat down across from him and gave him the mug. 

“Thanks.” 

“Y’know you used to make me tea when we were younger, though I hate the stuff yours was always one I loved.”

He smiled softly and looked up at Vos who had the same soft look. 

“I do remember that, though Qui-gon always thought you were a bad influence on me.”

They both laughed. 

“I mean was he wrong?”

“No, I think that’s the best part.”

The laughing continued as they reminisced about the past and their adventures. 

“OH, Oh remember when we were sent to Kyat to negotiate with the prime minister about the trade?”

He gasped and slapped Vos’ hand softly, still smiling.

“Don’t you bring that up!”

Vos laughed again, loud and sweet. 

“That minister’s daughter hitting on you will always be my favorite thing.”

He chuckles still not noticing his hand was still on Quinlan’s. 

They fell silent, a comfortable silence that friends share. 

Obi-wan looked at the window and sighed happily. 

“I haven’t laughed like that in a long time Quinlan. Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure. Anything that I can do to cheer you up is a win in my book.”

He chuckled softly looking at Vos. 

“Obi-wan?”

“Yeah?”

Quinlan smiled leaning closer. 

“I think I like you, maybe a lot.”

He paused feeling Quinlan's other hand on his cheek. 

He’s playing with fire, fire that will burn him. 

“Quinlan we can’t.”

Vos chuckled lowly. 

It sent feelings through his nerves and adrenaline through his veins. 

“You don’t have to be afraid, I’m not going to hurt you.”

“That’s not what I’m afraid of.”

They moved in closer. 

“Then what are you waiting for, take a leap of faith.” 

His heart was pounding in his chest, in his ears, in his mind. 

Their lips meet, hot and sweet. 

He tasted sweet like the cinnamon he smelled of. 

Hands caressed his cheek while they kissed. 

Though, it was cut short when the door opened. 

Anakin stood wide eyed at the entrance looking betrayed. 

Obi-wan pulled away from Quinlan. 

“Anakin.”

“So while I’m gone you're making out with Quinlan Vos. He does know we’re married right?”

Quinlan looked at Obi-wan. 

He looked at Vos. 

“You're married?”

“No, we aren’t.”

Anakin was growing angry and they both could feel it. 

“What do you mean not Married, I gave the ring on your-”

“If we were really married you wouldn’t be out knocking up Padme without me knowing!”

Silence. It was so quiet. No one said anything. 

Poor Quinlan, he was caught in the middle of a doomed marriage. 

Anakin’s eyes stared at the floor, he was caught and accounted for. 

“I-Obi-wan..”

“Oh piss off you liar.”

He stood up and sighed looking down at a wide eyed confused Quinlan Vos. 

“I’m sorry Quinlan. I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

Vos swallowed hard choosing his words carefully. 

“ _I’m sorry too._ ” 

And like that he left him there, left him to deal with Anakin, left him to hurt. 

His chest hurt again, reminding him he was once again alone with his demons. 

He said he wouldn’t hurt him, but in the end he did. 

_ Just another lie from a heartbreaker…. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this came about because of a comment I had on my last chapter. I wanted in to be fluffy but also sad. Let me know If I've accomplished that!


	4. Chapter 4 Sober Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunken love is only Sober pain...

Chapter 4 Sober Pain

* * *

Another attempt of a peace talk with the separatists resulted in a tiring night. 

He was half worried that his food was poisoned and not at the same time. 

Bail Organa sat next to him making light conversation as usual. 

Padme sat on the other side of him drinking some of that blue liquor. 

She looked beautiful as always. Her hair in a braid lined with crystals. Her makeup was subtle to match her soft features. 

He could see why Anakin would choose her over him. 

She was everything soft, and beautiful. While he was practically sand to the man. 

Her baby bump was poking from her dress slightly. 

It only made her more beautiful. 

He smiled up at a female Zeltron senator that sat across from him. She had been one of the more friendly senators at the peace talk that day.

Though, his attention was bought by Bail raising his voice slightly into a convincing tone. 

“If we are to have peace we all need to be on the same page my friends. Trade must be completely fair.”

The Zeltron looks from Bail to Obi-wan.

“What do you think, Master Jedi?”

He smiles and glances at Bail before looking back at her. 

Her pink skin and the blue of her hair were perfectly contrasted by the yellow of her dress. 

“I think Senator Organa is completely right. If we are to have peace, we need fairness.”

Padme made a pleased noise while taking a sip of her drink. 

The Zeltron smile happily clasping her hands together. 

“I’m sold on that. What do you think, my friends?”

Some of the senators were convinced but a few demanded bias. 

The dinner went nicely, Separatists like the Zeltron senator have decided to make peace with the republic while the others remain stubborn. 

* * *

They were walking through the beautiful halls of alderaan palace when Padme excused herself to go into her room leaving Bail and Obi-wan to catch up. 

“It has felt like ages since we last talked Obi-wan, how are you?”

He smiled but didn’t remove his curious gaze from the beautifully decorated walls of the palace. 

“I’ve been busy for a while, it feels nice to just relax a bit with an old friend.”

Bail chuckles softly as he watches Obi-wan take in the infinite decorations of his home.

“Yes, we have all certainly had our share of this war. Though, I wish you didn’t have to be on the front lines all the time.”

A raspy laugh left his lips thinking of being a normal Jedi again. 

**_It was a wish, such a naive wish._ **

“With all honesty it’s great saber practice.”

Bail shakes his head fondly and sighs. 

“Would you care to share a drink with me Obi-wan? We haven’t just sat and talked about life since you were a padawan learner.”

“Mmm, I would very much enjoy that, thank you Bail.”

Raising a hand humbly bail opens the door to his given room and smiles that signature Bail smile. 

“No need for thanks, my friend. Just relax and unwind, we have all night.”

A few drinks turned into many drinks as the night went on. 

They talked about life and opened up to each other about their hidden complaints. 

Somehow the topic changed to love interests. 

“I had always had my eye out for that beautiful woman. She just makes me feel wanted y’know?”

He nods and takes a drink of the fine brandy in his glass. 

“She sounds like a lovely woman Bail, maybe you should ask her on a date.”

Bail chuckles, his cheeks turning another shade of pink. 

“Well I would if I wasn’t so interested in another person.”

He sat his glass down quickly. 

“Ooh, Who is she?”

A nervous laugh comes out of Bail before he answers. 

“Uh, He actually.”

An excited smile spread across Obi-wan’s lips. 

“What’s his name? What does he do? Is he hot? Does he have a single gay brother?”

Bail laughed loudly towards the end. 

“He uh, well he is also a Jedi, and I’m not sure if he has a brother or not.”

Bail stands moving over to sit with Obi-wan, who at this point is teetering on being tipsy and hammered. 

Oblivious to Bail’s body language he looks at his friend waiting for him to continue. 

“So do I know him?”

Bail nods slowly looking from his eyes to his lips.

“Yeah I think you know him.”

Raising an eyebrow he watched as Bail got closer. 

“So who is he?”

Bail chuckles softly inches away from Obi-wan’s face with a smile on his lips. 

“He’s you, you big dumb Jedi.”

He closes the gap. Obi-wan’s eyes widened in surprise. Did he really just hear that?

His eyes fall closed as he melts into Bail. 

He was gentle, but not afraid to touch him. He knew he wasn’t fragile. 

The soft gentleness of the kiss was replaced by need and want. Slowly hands started to caress whatever body part they could reach. 

When Bail pulled away he was left with that need and want. 

A smile graced his lips looking over Obi-wan who looked disheveled. 

Greedy lust filled them both that night. 

Exploring eachothers bodies while making sounds only a love would know. 

It was truly beautiful. 

Waking up was the better part though. 

Bail laid on his stomach, half of his face pressed into a pillow that he hugged tightly. He had surprisingly muscular arms for a senator, but he wasn’t complaining. 

The long parts of his dark hair fell into his face while he slept, moving when his breath hit it.

Obi-wan just laid there looking over him with a guilty expression. 

He had no memory of last night other than what they had gotten up too. 

He regretted drinking so much, his head pounded with vendetta. 

Obi-wan never wanted to hurt Bail, he did like him just not in that way. They were amazing friends, but that was the extent of his feelings.

Bail's eyes slowly opened as a smile found its way onto his lips. 

“Good morning.” 

He said it so softly in such a way it made him hate himself even more for what he was about to do. 

“Morning.”

Bail sat up breathing in deeply as he looked around with a relaxed expression. 

“You could’ve woken me up Obi.”

Pain cut through his chest hearing Bail say that. He sounded so happy. 

“Bail, we need to talk about last night.” 

A smile brighter than the sun adorned his face as he happily turned towards Obi-wan. 

“Right that was really nice wasn’t it?”

Obi-wan nodded staring at the white satin sheets that covered them. 

“Yes it was lovely, and I thank you for that, but I-”

He looked up at the messy haired man that looked concerningly at him. 

“Is something wrong?”

Pursing his lips Obi-wan chose his words careful trying to sound as polite as possible. 

“Bail, I enjoyed last night a lot, it was a beautiful thing, but I don’t have the same feelings. I love you as a friend, not as a lover.”

Bail’s eyes fell to the sheets. A look of pain striking his face. Which only made Obi-wan’s heart hurt worse. He hated hurting people he cared about. 

“Oh, I-” He paused trying to figure out something to say but ultimately just fell silent. 

“I’m sorry Bail, I would’ve told you the truth if i was sober.”

That only seemed to make it worse. 

“Just grab your clothes and leave, please.”

He bit back an apology and slowly did as asked. He got dressed quickly and left. 

He felt so horrible leaving him there, he knew first hand how much it hurt, but

_Drunken love is only Sober pain..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I didn't ship this before but I had ran of ships on the second chapter, so to the person who had mentioned this ship THANK YOU FOR SAVING MY ASS AND THIS CHAPTER I LOVE YOU!


	5. Chapter 5 part one Euphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Survive, I order you to survive. I don’t care how great that pain in your chest is, I don’t care how much you hate yourself, you better damn well live."

Chapter 5

* * *

_Euphoria part 1_

* * *

Laying there i seething pain, his mind turned fuzzy trying to remember where he was. 

A massive headache split through his temples. He gasped at the sudden exertion. 

He had no memory of anything. 

With blurry vision he pushed himself up from his spot. 

It was very dark in the room, the only light coming from the small window just above a small cot. 

A groan made its way out of him as he tried to stand. 

“Whoa hey take it easy Master!”

Obi-wan turned and looked at the dark figure in the corner that sounded like Ahsoka. 

“Soka?”

She came into the light smiling.

It looked like she wasn't hurt to bad. A bacta patch covered a small part of her arm where she must have been hit.

“I thought you’d never wake up.”

Pain struck through him again making his curl into a ball. His stomach growled viciously. 

“Ugh~ Where’s Anakin?”

The smaller padawan ran her hand through Obi-wan’s hair trying to take his mind off the pain. 

“They took him in for another round of torture after he tried protecting you.”

Protecting me?

“Why?”

Ahsoka looks down sighing. 

“Just get some rest, Anakin will be back and he’ll start Puppy guarding you again.”

His heart ached. Thinking about him. Why did he still care? After everything.

“I can’t move my leg…” 

Ahsoka looked down at the limp leg with a bloody cloak sleeve tied around it tightly. 

“They decided to give Anakin something to worry about.”

He lifts his head but regrets it, immediately laying it back down on the cool concrete. 

“Did they hurt you Soka?”

“No, Anakin’s been in that chair all day, he’s taking all of our punishments.”

He grunted thinking about it. He could only imagine how he must be feeling.

“Have you come up with a plan to escape?”

She smiles. 

“Of course master, if I’ve learned one thing from Anakin, it’s to always have a badly planned plan B.”

A strangled chuckle left him. She was right. 

“So what’s the plan?”

“Rex and the boys are gathering reinforcements with the 212th and the Wolf pack. They’ll attack when Anakin gets back. I give them the signal and poof! We’re out of here.”

He smiles slowly slipping back into the darkness. 

He woke up to the feeling of being moved. Blaster shots going off everywhere. 

Obi-wan looked up at Rex weakly. 

“I’ve got you Jetti, just hang tight general.”

He leans against Rex’s armor falling back into the warm darkness. 

It was longer this time. It felt like a few minutes maybe. 

His eyes open to bright white lights. 

A groan leaves him as he rubs his eyes. 

“Welcome back to the land of the living General.”

Obi-wan looked up to see Rex standing there without his helmet on. He had always wondered why Rex kept his blonde hair short. 

“Hey Rex.”

The clone seemed happy to see his friend up and at ‘em. His smile served as a testament to that. 

“Is Anakin doing alright?”

That’s all Obi-wan could think about, was Anakin protecting him. He had told him to piss off, fuck off, kiff off, and kark off and still that man loved him. It made him feel guilty. 

“The General was released a few weeks ago.”

Wait. A few weeks…

“Weeks?”

Rex looked uneasy. He felt a ping of hurt from him. 

“We nearly lost you from all the blood loss, and Kix doubted you’d wake up due to all the head trauma you experienced.”

“Well it isn’t that easy to kill me. Trust me, people have tried.”

Rex laughs lightly while running his thumb of the weld mark on his helmet. 

“Skywalker says the exact same thing.”

There was something in his eyes Obi-wan didn’t understand. Why was Rex upset?

“What’s wrong?”

Genuine concern flooded through Obi-wan as he gently grabbed Rex’s arm. 

The captain didn’t make eye contact as he fought back the strange forces that would bring tears. 

“When you flatlined the first time, you were holding my hand.” He pauses trying to find the words. “When your heart stopped, I felt it. I heard your thoughts turn to silence, I felt all the pain go away. I felt like I had died with you.”

Wide eyed Rex swallowed hard, his throat extremely dry. 

“And not long after they lost you, they were having trouble keeping Gener-Anakin alive… It was like he didn’t want to live in a world without you in it.”

Tears pooled in Rex’s eyes. He had never seen Rex cry before. 

A few stray tears rolled down his cheeks. 

“I thought I was going to lose you both in one go.”

“Rex..”

“No, listen to me! You always give the orders, and we always follow without a doubt but this time you listen to me. Survive, I order you to survive. I don’t care how great that pain in your chest is, I don’t care how much you hate yourself, you better damn well live.” His breath hitches in his throat as he starts to calm down. “Because you are the only constant in my life I care about other than my vod.”

Obi-wan was speechless, He didn’t know Rex felt that way about him. 

“Rex, I’m not leaving anytime soon.” 

He still didn’t look at him as he stood up. A cloudy expression on his features. 

“Thank you, General.”

Rex turned to leave. almost putting his helmet on. 

“Obi-wan.”

He paused. Confused he turned back to look at the Jedi.

“My name is Obi-wan. You don’t have to call me General all the time in private.”

A smile tugged at the corner of Rex’s lip as he nodded to Obi-wan. 

“Thank you, Obi-wan.”

A warm feeling found its way into Obi-wan's chest. Did he really like Rex?

The captain left the room quietly. For the first time in a very long time Obi-wan felt loved. 

He decided he’d try and get some more sleep before tomorrow. 

A smiled stayed on his face, even while he slept. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is my endgame man.


	6. Part Two | A good man goes to war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edit: So I have changed a few things because of plot holes in the second part. I hope it is better than last.

Chapter 5 part two (final)

* * *

A good man goes to war

* * *

It wasn’t hard to lose track of time during a battle. Usually you're too worried about staying alive rather than the time of day/night. 

The once white sand had been tainted and dyed red by the blood of fallen clones as the fight dragged on. They were losing and losing hard. Outnumbered vastly Obi-wan is left with a decision; stay and fight till your last breath or retreat and let the planet fall into separatist hands. 

He felt so empty watching his men die before his eyes. The battle of Tatooine was bloody and merciless. 

Though the suns were setting quickly Obi-wan didn’t feel tired. He was too focussed on fighting to keep hold just until Anakin came back with more men. 

Anger boiled in his veins with each slash of his blade through another poor battle droid. It was like nothing he had ever experienced, and he knew he was drifting dangerously close to the fire.

_He had been burnt before._

_He could take the pain._

His mind kept combing over everysingle lie he’d been told or told himself. A harsh wind blew around them as his thoughts ran deep.

_Anakin loved him, but he lied._

_Cody just wanted a taste, but figured he tasted badly._

_Quinlan said he’d never hurt him, but he did._

_And Bail loved him, but he could not know what went on inside his brain._

The anger and pain that he had kept bottled up for so long only came spilling out. 

His blade had never moved so fast before, blue streaks coming from every slash and jab. The sands around the battle started to blow up in the aggressive winds. 

His face was stoic, but his eyes were dangerous and focused. 

It felt like he was the most powerful being in that moment. Like he could do anything. He was the impossible. 

_He was a boy when the war took his Master from him, when Maul killed him before his eyes._

A yell leaves his mouth as his blows become more rash. His anger fueling him like sugar fueled a small child. Sand swirled around them in the twister winds. Thunder rolling across the sky as the force was thrown completely off balance. 

Red. Red was all he could see. Rage and hate betraying his Jedi morals. He felt so good destroying carelessly. He felt like he was finally someone. 

Every good thing he knew washed away. Every laugh, smile, moment of ecstacy, every kiss, every hug. It was gone only to be replaced by evil. 

Soon it wasn’t just droids he was fighting. His men seeing now that his fury had tainted him tried to stop his madness. one by one clones fell at his blade. 

Rex’s voice called out for him to stop. He could barely see the captain trudging towards him from the storm of sand. He didn't care, all he wanted was to be left alone. All he wanted was freedom from this war and wars to come. 

“General stop please, you're doing down a path that isn't meant for you!”

His voice was almost lost in the howling of the wind. 

“You don’t know what it's like!”

“General please, come back to me. Come back to being the Jedi I know and care for.” 

An unbridled rage for the word jedi coarsed through him, lightning boomed in the sky dangerously close to them. He wanted to raise his blade right then and there, to strike him down as he did the others, but he found himself to entranced in the captain's voice. 

“I can’t. If I go back I will be the same weak person I used to be. I am strong now, more than you’ll ever know. Join me Rex, together we could become something!”

“No, you are not strong now, you are blinded by your own hatred and tainted by your pain! The Obi-wan I know was the most compassionate strong man I knew. He is a man that saved cone lives rather than destroy them, he fell in love rather than listening to the Jedi code, you are not Obi-wan Kenobi.”

He stared at the ground. The storm only grew worse as he dwelled. 

“If I go back to being him I will only be used and abused like before, I don't want that, I don't want to feel that!”

Rex got closer. A frown on his mouth. 

“Obi-wan, if you didn’t feel anything you would never know what it was to be human. The pain that binds you is your strength, the people you love and have once loved are your peace. This power you are feeling is nothing but more pain and suffering. Can’t you see it?”

The wind around them blew harshly as he took in Rex’s words. His auburn hair swayed in the wind as he thought deeply. It did hurt, this power. It left and ache deep in his bones and a tiredness in his soul. 

Angry hot tears rolled down his pale cheeks. 

Rex only feet away spoke. 

"All it takes is a leap of faith to trust someone, please you can trust me. Forget about everyone else. It's just us right here, right now, me and you."

Quinlan’s words echo through the sands. 

~~**‘What are you waiting for, take a leap of faith.’** ~~

Holding his hand out the captain reached for Obi-wan, his honeyed eyes genuine. 

_‘Oh come on Master, you never spar with me.’_

_‘Lose yourself in the music Jetti, just dance to the song in your soul. Yeah like that, you’ve got it.’_

_‘I love you Obi-wan, I have always loved you. Always.’_

_‘Train the boy’_

_‘I’m Ahsoka Tano the new Padawan learner.’_

_‘It’s you, you big dumb Jedi.’_

Their voices called out circling in his head like the sand around them. His anger was gone only leaving the pain.

“Obi-wan take my hand, You don't have to suffer alone like you have before, I'm here for you, and I love you.”

Looking up now, Rex still smiled a sweet smile. 

Letting go was one of the hardest things he’s ever done. The weight on his shoulder seemed to fade away and he could finally breathe. The storm around them calmed to a stop as Obi-wan took Rex’s hand. 

The hug was warm as Rex held the Jedi tight. Looking over the captain's shoulder he could see the vast landscape of the dune sea. The hot sands piled high into simple yet beautiful shapes.

It felt good to be in his arms again. Maybe this was the start of something he didn't have to watch burn. Maybe it was okay not to be a boy anymore.

_Because boys are foolish._

His hand slowly carded through his Jedi's hair as he whispered sweet nothings and calming words to him in mando'a

"Ner jetti. Ni Kelir draar ba'slanar gar cyar'ika."

Rex whispered sweetly as he kissed Obi-wan's forehead. a warm feeling spread through his chest. It wasn't the heat of the setting suns, it was the pain from before, it was warm and sweet just like Rex's embrace. So, he leaned in closer hugging his lover tighter. 

And for once in a very, very, very long time, he felt like who he was supposed to be. 

_Obi-wan Kenobi... Master jedi on the high council... Master to Anakin Skywalker, Grand master to Ahsoka Tano... And Captain Rex's Favorite Jedi._

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the end of this story. I have to say I never thought in a million year that this Story would be so liked. As I've said before this was only supposed to be five oneshots pretty much but as I wrote it all just connected and felt right. So thank you all for reading and I'll be seeing you in the next story, Buh Bye! ~Megan ❤️
> 
> Edit: Hi is me again, hope you enjoyed the new version if you want more or have a request please don't hesitate to ask/tell me in the comments. I'd be more than happy to do fill the request.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for people before so I hope some of you enjoyed it. More to come soon, I promise!


End file.
